Know Your Stars
by Numbah 7
Summary: A takeoff from 'All That'. Only with the KND! Read and Review Please Gasp I updated! Now it's the Delightful Children's turn...hee hee this one should be good!
1. Pure Nonsense

[Announcer] Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 1...he has an afro!  
  
Numbah 1: You are mistaken on that...I don't have any hair see? [Numbah 1 holds down his shiny head for viewing]  
  
Announcer: Numbah 1...he has never combed his hair.  
  
Numbah 1: WHAT? I don't have any hair!  
  
Announcer: Yes you do.  
  
Numbah 1: No I don't..see...see? Hello? HELLO?  
  
Announcer: Numbah 1...he weighs 705 pounds!  
  
Numbah 1: I must say that is quite rude! First of all if I weighed that much I would take up this whole room. Hello? HELLO?!  
  
Announcer: Now you know Numbah 1  
  
Numbah 1: Oh no you don't!  
  
Announcer: Go comb your hair.  
  
[On to Numbah 2]  
  
Announcer: Numbah 2...he is afraid of airplanes.  
  
Numbah 2: Hey that's not right! I love airplanes!   
  
Announcer: Numbah 2...he is in love with Lizzie.  
  
Numbah 2: That's a lie! I despise her!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 2 and Lizie, sitting in a tree...  
  
Numbah 2: STOP!!!!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 2...he still wears diapers.  
  
Numbah 2: THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD! I WEAR BOXERS NOT DIAPERS!  
  
Announcer: Now you know Numbah 2.  
  
Numbah 2: Nooo...no you don't!  
  
Announcer: Go change your diaper.  
  
[On to Numbah 3]  
  
Numbah 3: HI!!!! [She waves]  
  
Announcer: Numbah 3...she is from Italy.  
  
Numbah 3: No silly that's not right! I'm from Japan. :)  
  
Announcer: Numbah 3...she wears pink fuzzy bunny slippers!  
  
Numbah 3: I love my pink fuzzy bunny slippers!  
  
Announcer: I mean...Numbah 3...she likes steamed spinach.  
  
Numbah 3: I like candy!!!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 3...she hates rainbow monkeys  
  
Numbah 3: [Her eyes go flaming red and she gets an angry look] WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?  
  
Announcer: Now you know Numbah 3.  
  
Numbah 3: No you don't!  
  
Announcer: Yes they do.  
  
[On to Numbah 4]  
  
Announcer: Numbah 4...he collects barbies.  
  
Numbah 4: WHAT???? I DO NOT COLLECT BARBIES!! BARBIES ARE FOR CISSY GIRLS!  
  
Announcer: Proove it.  
  
Numbah 4: Proove that I don't like them!  
  
Announcer: I just did  
  
Numbah 4: You didn't say anything you dummy! Hello? HELLO? ANSWER ME!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 4...he has never taken a bath.  
  
Numbah 4: I TAKE BATHS!!!!  
  
Announcer: Then why do you smell?  
  
Numbah 4: [He rolls up his sleve and forms his hand into a fist]   
  
Announcer: Numbah 4...he takes Ballet.  
  
Numbah 4: WHAT??? NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!  
  
Announcer: Now you know Numbah 4.  
  
Numbah 4: NO...NO YOU DON'T! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!  
  
[On to Numbah 5]  
  
Announcer: Numbah 5...she likes raw fish.  
  
Numbah 5: Eww Numbah 5 can't stand fish! And Eskimo Bob likes Raw Fish not me!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 5...Lizzie is her best friend.  
  
Numbah 5: Okay you have got that wrong! Numbah 5 thinks Lizzie is an idiot!  
  
Announcer: Numbah 5...she won the burping contest.  
  
Numbah 5: Now that's fake! Numbah 5 thinks burping is gross...Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Announcer: Now you know, Numbah 5.  
  
Numbah 5: Oh no you don't! You don't know anything about Numbah 5!  
  
Announcer: Go play with Lizzie. 


	2. THe Delightful Children's Turn

Hee hee ^_^ Y'all asked for me to update, liking my first chapter. Now...time to torture the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Oh boy, I can't WAIT to get started...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!  
  
Anouncer: The Delightful Children....they are best friends with the Kids Next Door.  
  
Delightful Children: What! That is most certainly not true, we despise the Kids Next Door!  
  
Announcer: Then why do you hang around them?  
  
Delightful Children: We don't! Really! Hello? HELLO?  
  
Announcer: The Delightful Children...they were born as monkeys!  
  
Delightful Children: You have gotten it entirely wrong, Mr.Announcer person sir. We weren't born as monkeys.  
  
Announcer: Then why do you have fur on you?  
  
Delightful Children: But we don't! See?  
  
Announcer: Go shave.  
  
Delightful Children: But we don't have fur! Honest!  
  
Announcer: Yeah, right!  
  
Delightful Children: Father will be most displeased after he finds out what you're doing.  
  
Announcer: The Delightful Children...they are half cheese and half pineapple!  
  
Delightful Children: That's it! You have gone too far!  
  
Announcer: Who, me?  
  
Delightful Children: Of course you! Who else would we be talking about stupid person?  
  
Announcer: Yourselves.  
  
Delightful Children: We will get father on you!  
  
Announcer: Now you know, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane  
  
Delightful Children: Oh no you don't!  
  
Announcer: Yes they do...cheesey!  
  
Delightful Children: Don't worry. We will take matter's into our own hands.  
  
Announcer: Sure you will...  
  
Delightful Children: We sure will  
  
Announcer: Go play with your buddies the Kids Next Door!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee hee ^_^ I Know that was entirely short but if you would like me to do more little skits just let me know! *winks* 


End file.
